


girl in the war

by reapingfolk



Category: Gyeongseong Scandal | Capital Scandal, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reapingfolk/pseuds/reapingfolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I pray that she makes it through.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl in the war




End file.
